


Mom Mode

by ElisaPhoenix



Series: Supreme Family Chaos [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Other, Protective Stephen Strange, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange parenting Peter Parker | Supremefamily | Strange Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 05:52:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18867046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElisaPhoenix/pseuds/ElisaPhoenix
Summary: When Strange naps, only one can truly disturb him.





	Mom Mode

**Author's Note:**

> My first MCU story. Short and simple. Hope you like it!

It was a known fact to everyone to never disturb Stephen Strange when the sorcerer was taking a nap. Granted, he very rarely did so, but when he did, it meant he was exhausted. Battling interdimensional beings took it's toll.

Not to mention living with Tony and Peter.

They were also the only ones who could wake the man without consequences. At least Peter. Tony was still the occasional asshole and would wake his boyfriend with a sharp object just to get a rise out of him. That usually found the billionaire portaled away and falling for a couple of hours.

Currently, the sorcerer supreme was passed out on the couch in the common room, with his back to the rest of the room and dressed in a loose t-shirt and sweatpants. Rhodes was reading in an armchair, Clint and Sam were playing a video game, and Natasha was sitting on the back of the second couch flicking Clint's ear in an attempt to distract the man from his game. Tony was thankfully holed up in his lab, but Peter?

He had just entered the common room looking a little dazed, muttered something unintelligible and made his way over to Strange. The others watch curiously as the teen wedges himself between Stephen and the couch, and then roll their eyes when the man merely huffs and pulls the blanket down from the back of the couch and covers them.

"Not feeling well Spider-Baby? You're warm." The sorcerer murmurs and Peter answers with a grunt.  
Rhodey smirks at them over his book. "Mom mode activated."  
Clint pauses the game and turns to the colonel. "I'm sorry. Did I just hear you say Mom mode?"

Peter whines at the archer's volume and Stephen glares at them over his shoulder. Rhodey and Clint immediately return to their previous activities while Nat says something about getting the teen some water and something for his fever. It was also likely she would inform Tony.

The colonel would of course tell Clint that calling Stephen the teen's mom was a running joke. Peter had called him that one evening after patrol, practically asleep on his feet, and was completely mortified the moment he said it. Strange didn't even bat an eye when he led the boy to bed, and Tony laughed so hard that tears were streaming down his face. The billionaire then sent Friday's recording to Rhodey and Happy, both men hell bent on making it a thing.

Telling Clint would definitely speed up the process.

Both Peter and Stephen were quick to fall back asleep, and Tony walked in about an hour later. He stared momentarily at the pair on the couch then points at Sam and Clint.

"If you wake them up, I'll kill you."  
Sam snorts. "Dad mode activated."

Tony responds by throwing a nearby pillow at the man.


End file.
